Le voisin
by Aidokuu
Summary: Draco n'aimait pas le monde extérieur. Il le regardait de sa fenêtre. Un film sans fin, qui évoluait comme lui. Il sortait rarement, vivait dans son monde, à part. Harry aimait le monde extérieur. Il vivait le jour comme si c'était le dernier. Avec son piano. Une rencontre, une étincelle et deux coeurs qui battent à l'unisson...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartient à JK Rowling.

**Note : **Hello, un petit OS tout en douceur... La suite de La Magie en toi arrive bientôt, don't worry! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Draco n'aimait pas le monde extérieur. Il le regardait de sa fenêtre. Un film sans fin, qui évoluait comme lui. Il sortait rarement, vivait dans son monde, à part.

De l'arbre face à sa fenêtre, Draco voyait les saisons passer. Il regardait cet arbre grandir, vieillir, mourir puis renaître. Il fixait ses petites feuilles vertes perdre leurs couleurs, il fixait le ciel azur, le soleil aveuglant, les jolies fleurs éclatantes, peu à peu, se décomposer dans les couleurs de l'automne. Le rouge, le jaune, le marron se mêlaient dans les tourbillons de cette saison fraîche et grise. Puis, il s'émerveillait face au manteau blanc qui reposait sur le monde, protégeant de sa froideur la prochaine renaissance. Draco touchait du bout des doigts la poudre qui se posait sur se fenêtre, blanche, brillante et pure. Le manteau disparaît pour laisser place à une nouvelle chaleur, et à l'éclat des bourgeons qui fleurissent à sa fenêtre.

De son monde, Draco imaginait. A travers les autres, Draco vivait. Il fixait longuement le plafond blanc, terne et pâle pour se perdre dans les méandres de l'imaginaire. De ces bruits, se créaient des vies, des paroles, des pensées, des actes, des sourires, des pleurs. Il en avait vu des personnes et Draco en avait imaginé des vies.

La voisine actuelle criait une nouvelle fois sur son mari. Les insultes traversaient le sol fin. Cette vieille mégère avait certainement découvert les nombreuses tromperies de son mari. Draco, sans vouloir écouter, entendait les cris insupportables et peu discrets des maîtresses de ce mari. Le visage de la mégère rougi par la colère, ses cheveux ébouriffés à force de se les arracher. Vêtue de sa fameuse robe à froufrous rose et de ses escarpins étouffant ses grosses chevilles. Le mari aurait le regard blasé, son éternelle barbe de trois jours. Il enfilerait son béret bleu, à carreau, sa veste grise et ses chaussures défraichis, avant de partir en claquant la porte.

La porte claqua. Les cris s'arrêtèrent. Draco sourit légèrement. Le spectacle était fini.

Quelques jours plus tard, le silence encombrant avait repris sa place. L'appartement du dessus était vide et ce n'était pas la vieille grand-mère du pallier en-dessous qui allait le faire vivre. Alors, Draco fixait la fenêtre. Il regardait sans vraiment voir. Les jours passèrent, peut-être des semaines. Draco n'avait jamais eu la notion du temps.

Puis, un jour, il l'entendit. _Cette_ musique. Une douce et belle musique qui atteignit les oreilles de Draco. Il quitta la fenêtre pour regarder, de nouveau, le plafond blanc. Ces notes qui lui murmurait, qui lui soupirait à l'oreille, mille et une merveille. Tantôt angoisse, tantôt dansante, chaque jour, un nouveau son lui parvenait.

Dès que les premières notes s'élevaient, Draco s'allongeait et fermait les yeux. Il écoutait. Il imaginait. Mélancolie, il revivait des moments oubliés. Il se voyait, enfant, près de ses parents, souriant et heureux. Il courait, dansait, chantait. Il avait oublié qu'il avait été un enfant. Les sons brutaux et déchirants ravivaient des émotions enfouis. Les coups, la peur, le sang, l'horreur. Même si c'en était douloureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être captivé. Les scènes défilaient en même temps que le voisin appuyait sur chaque touche. Mystérieuse, féérique, le monde de Draco n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus que la musique. Les notes sereines, paisibles, ajoutaient en lui une harmonie, un équilibre qu'il n'avait plus depuis longtemps. Equilibre précaire qu'il avait perdu, sans jamais réussir à remettre en place la balance calme de sa vie.

Chaque jour, le voisin du dessus le faisait vivre, quelques instants. Mais… Draco ne vivait pas la vie d'un autre. Draco revivait sa vie. A travers ces notes, il ressentait ses propres sentiments. Il les avait enfouis, il les avait cachés. Draco écoutait. Silencieux. Fasciné. Draco ne fixait plus la fenêtre. Il l'avait oublié.

La musique disparut. Draco attendit, des jours et des jours. La musique n'existait plus. Il ne vivait plus. Il ne dormait plus. Il était devenu accro à la musique du voisin du-dessus. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, que ces sons gracieux reviennent alimenter l'imaginaire. Il voulait vivre. Le rythme de la musique s'accordait à celui de son coeur. Les sons, graves, aigus, légère, lourde apportaient leurs touches de magie dans la vie de Draco. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans la musique de son voisin.

A bout de nerfs, Draco se leva. Le voisin avait peut-être un problème ? Il se dirigea vers la porte, fixant la poignée telle une proie captivée par son ennemi. Sa main tremblante se posa sur la froideur du métal. Il appuya de ses faibles forces, prenant son courage à deux mains. La porte s'ouvrit, lui découvrant un monde qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il avait froid, il avait chaud. Son sang palpitait dans ses veines. Mécaniquement, sans penser à ce qu'il était entrain de faire, il monta les escaliers. Un à un. Lentement. Il n'était plus dans son monde, il en était dans un autre. Les escaliers ne finissaient pas.

Draco arriva à la porte en bois. Sombre, terne, abîmée par les différents propriétaires. Chaque traits avaient une histoire, chaque histoire était reliée à une personne. Le numéro de la porte s'affichait face à Draco. 354. Il sonna.. et attendit. Attendit. Attendit. Longuement. Des pas résonnèrent aux oreilles du blond, tel un échos dans une pièce vide. Il se sentait être là, sans vraiment l'être. Ce n'était pas lui qui agissait. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Où était son monde ?

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme débraillé, les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, un regard vert lumineux, souriant se tenait devant lui. Draco entendit quelque chose, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Les battements de son cœur.

* * *

**Une review fait toujours plaisir et encourage l'auteur! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** une suite totalement imprévue! J'ai eu l'idée de faire un parallèle entre Draco et Harry, deux êtres opposés et pourtant qui se rejoignent. Ce second "chapitre" est bien moins poétique que le premier, un peu plus narratif, peut-être... Mais dans le fond, il ne fait qu'illustrer les sentiments d'Harry sans faire avancer l'histoire... Une suite? Si l'inspiration vient, pourquoi pas! Mais il se peut qu'elle se termine définitivement comme ça :)

* * *

Harry aimait le monde extérieur. Il le regardait les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court devant tant de beauté.

Le vent soufflant contre sa peau lui donnait la sensation d'avoir des ailes. D'être un petit oiseau avide de liberté. La pluie coulant sur son visage le transformait en poisson qui, de ses petites nageoires, voyageait à travers toutes les mers, tous les lacs, tous les océans du monde. Et ce soleil ! Ce soleil si chaud, si beau. Cette chaleur qu'il n'avait que trop peu connu dans son enfance. Même la nuit, il l'aimait. Il regardait ces milliards d'étoiles dans le ciel nocturne. Il regardait la Lune solitaire et rêvait d'être une étoile, à ses côtés, brillant plus que les autres. Ses yeux verts étincelants traînaient partout, à l'affût de détails dans ces paysages, des détails simples qui pouvaient l'emplir d'un bonheur sans nom.

Harry ne faisait pas qu'aimer le monde. Il en était fasciné, dépendant.

Parce qu'Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître le monde. Il avait vécu dans le noir, à l'abri des regards. Il avait vécu dans un placard, comme un animal abandonné. Et dans cet endroit minuscule, privé d'ailes, de nageoires ou de la lumière du Soleil ou de la Lune, Harry n'était plus qu'un petit garçon, à qui on avait supprimé la liberté de vivre, d'avoir une enfance comme les autres. Dans ce milieu obscur et étouffant, Harry avait rêvé du monde. Il fermait les yeux, oubliait les araignées qui se baladaient tranquillement, oubliait le sol dur et la couverture miteuse, oubliait qu'il n'avait personne pour l'aimer. Il fermait les yeux et imaginait un monde où tout le monde était heureux. Même lui. Surtout lui. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon chétif et haï. Il était juste Harry. Quand il revenait dans son placard, il se répétait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'un jour, lui aussi pourra connaître le monde. Il s'était promis de se libérer de cet enfer.

Et le petit oisillon se libéra ses chaînes lourdes et sombres, avant de partir. Loin, très loin. Son placard était devenu le monde. Il ne dormait plus étouffé, il dormait libéré. Il avait couru des kilomètres et des kilomètres, le sourire aux lèvres, les larmes aux yeux. Heureux.

Harry avait réussi à prendre un nouveau départ. A vivre sa propre vie, sans qu'elle ne soit commandée pas d'autres, sans qu'il ne soit sans cesse manipulé comme un jouet si vulnérable. Il avait réussi à prendre les choses en main. Et le monde ne lui paraissait que plus beau.

Et dans cet appartement qui était maintenant le sien, Harry regardait le monde, de sa fenêtre. Ce monde qui lui avait semblé merveilleux quand il n'était qu'un enfant. Mais ce monde était plus que ça. Il était fantastique. Harry aimait regarder les passants dans la rue, les voir sourire, pleurer ou pleurer de rire. Harry aimait la vie.

Et cette envie de vivre, il la transmettait à travers sa musique. Lorsqu'il appuyait sur une des touches de son piano, il transmettait un petit battement de son cœur. Et toute une symphonie symbolisait son âme. Son âme mise à nue.

Quand il regardait son piano, Harry voyait plus qu'une passion. Il voyait une raison de vivre. Il regardait ce vernis noir avec attention, dénué de toutes rayures ou accroche. Il était fasciné par les touches blanches et noires. Seules, elles étaient inutiles. Rassemblées, elles étaient sublimes. L'union faisait la force et ce chœur noir et blanc arrivait à faire des merveilles entre de bonnes mains. Il scrutait l'intérieur en bois, essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement.

Seul, il n'était rien. Avec son piano, il était fort, beau. Mais il restait seul. Et dans ces moments de solitude, Harry se replongeait dans l'enfer. Il se laissait tomber dans l'obscurité de son placard de l'escalier. Un trou sans fin, des notes graves, une sensation de vide, des notes sifflantes. Il avait toujours quelque chose à dire à son piano. Parfois, dans les notes graves, il transmettait toute la colère qu'il ressentait envers sa famille. Et puis, il y avait les moments de joies, de mélancolies, les souvenirs qui vous font ressentir encore et encore toujours les mêmes choses. Chaque son avait son âme, se répétait-il sans cesse. Chaque son étreignait son cœur d'une manière tantôt douce, tantôt violente.

Parce que oui, son piano était vivant. Vivant par ses propres battements de cœur qu'il lui donnait quotidiennement. Il était son confident, son journal intime. Le piano vivait à travers Harry, comme Harry vivait à travers son piano.

Mais un jour, Harry n'eut plus rien à dire à son piano.

Un jour, ses doigts ne purent toucher la froideur des touches blanches. Suspendus au-dessus, ses doigts n'avaient aucun battement à transmettre. Aucun sentiment. Parce qu'Harry se sentait vide.

Vide. Vide de tout. Même le monde lui paraissait vide et Dieu seul savait à quel point Harry aimait le monde. Il savait très bien ce que c'était. Il savait comment ça allait passer. La solitude. Harry se sentait seul. Seul avec le monde. Seul avec son piano. Seul avec son âme. Il avait toujours été seul. Dans son placard, à l'école. Il ne savait pas quoi dire aux gens. Alors, il restait seul.

Désespérément seul. Pendant quelques jours, Harry ne put toucher son piano. Il le regardait de son lit, comme un objet inatteignable. Alors, il se remettait dans la place du garçon sous l'escalier qui regardait les jouets de son cousin sans pouvoir les effleurer. Le piano était devenu un étranger. Ce n'était plus son ami. Il n'arrivait plus à le consoler. Des fois, il essayait. Il s'installait sur le banc, caressait d'une main légère les touches mais n'arrivait à rien.

Le silence. Harry n'avait jamais suspecté à quel point le silence pouvait être un ennemi, quand on ne le connaissait pas. Le silence est un esprit ravageur. Il vous ronge. Et vous faisait même halluciner.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'Harry pensa quand il entendit des coups désordonnés à la porte. Il mit quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers la porte. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir ? Il se forgea un sourire. Et ouvrit. La porte laissa place à un jeune homme blond, pâle, vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Et à des yeux aciers. Des yeux durs et désespérés.

Désespérément seul. Comme son cœur. Ce cœur qu'il sentit battre à nouveau. Ce cœur qui avait quelque chose à dire à son piano.


End file.
